Antidote
by LunaSkye23
Summary: Trafalgar Law is said to possess the rarest and most powerful ability in the world. His boring life changes when he meets Monkey D. Luffy Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. [Warning: OOC, bad grammar / Pairing: LawLu / Setting: AU]


W/N: I have always wanted to write something involving supernatural abilities. So here. This is a trial chapter so I'll be making amendments :3

Please tell me what you think of it!

* * *

xxx

He opens his eyes slowly to the sound of the alarm clock and after few attempts to open his eyes wider, he stares blankly at the ceiling above him, giving his brain enough time to process what is happening. A moment later, he glances at the digital clock on the bedside table, pressing the button down with his ability and the noise instantly stops. He has an hour before the first class starts today.

He focuses his gaze on the blanket, slowly lifting it off him. Then, he gets up, positions himself so he is sitting on the bed with both his legs dangling over the floor and glances at his bedroom slippers, making them float towards his feet. Next, he stands up and lifts his hand, making a towel flies towards him from the rack as though his hand is some sort of a magnet. As he slowly makes his way to the bathroom, he lifts up a hand, palm open, pushing the bathroom door open from few feet away.

That is what he has been doing for the last few months. Aside from his eyes, he has to be able to channel his power to his hands as well so the routine is actually sort of like a training to him. As a result, his control of the power is getting better as the time goes by and it feels more natural to him now.

The ability to move things with mind or telekinesis. That is the ability he is currently training for.

He never knew about the ability before he got into the facility. The only thing he knew was when he got too emotional, he broke things.

Three times.

That is the number of times he almost killed his family before he was found by the government and was sent to the facility. The third time he went berserk, the government was able to detect his whereabout with their monitoring device. Apparently, when he gets too emotional, he releases some form of energy that can only be detected by special type of device.

The first time he went berserk was when he was a baby, according to his parents. One night, he cried really hard and the stuff in the room started vibrating. The light in the room swung really hard and broke from the wiring, almost hitting his parents.

The second time was when he was in the kindergarten. He was having breakfast with his parents when he saw an insect he had never seen before flying in front of him and he started crying in fear. In the process, he managed to blow up all the bowls and plates in the kitchen. Luckily his parents were not hurt.

The third time was six months ago. It had been years since he last went berserk but his sister Lamie's puppy ripped his favorite books apart and he was so overwhelmed by frustration he broke almost everything in the house. Luckily he did not blow the whole house.

Yeah, he knows it is crazy.

That was when the government finally got his energy reading and just in few hours some men in suits came to his house for a 'talk' with his parents. They told his parents there is a facility for a special individual like him.

Special individuals with abilities.

That way, he can learn to control his power so he would not hurt anyone in the future especially his family.

Of course, his parents knew about the whole ability thing and they were aware that Law possesses the rarest ability but they had decided not to send Law to the facility the moment they discovered his ability. They want their son with them although it is risky. Law, however, stubbornly told his parents he would go. Mainly because he was worried that he would harm or kill his own family someday.

But then, even if he did not want to, he could not refuse. It was not an option for him. At the age of fourteen, he understood well enough what kind of government they are under and he knew there is an organization trying to rebel, to overturn the government - the Revolutionary Army.

Aside from him, there are also other people with abilities but his is said to be the rarest and most powerful ability which is only found once in a hundred years. Apparently, aside from the telekinesis power, he can also unlock a few more. So, he is considered an 'asset' and he needs to be monitored by the government.

All the individuals with special abilities are called 'trainees' in the facility. Each trainee will be assigned a coach to help them in developing their abilities and he was assigned to Donquixote Rocinante - a tall, blonde man who is obsessed with everything heart-shaped. All his clothes have heart shapes on them and because of that he is called Corazon which means 'Heart' in Spanish.

Corazon is probably the clumsiest person he has ever met but he always looks out for Law so it is not a surprise that he actually adores the older man. Apparently, the reason Corazon was assigned to coach Law, aside from the fact that he is one of the best coaches around despite being so clumsy is because Corazon's great great grandfather was blessed with an ability like Law's. Corazon himself is blessed with an ability.

Wait, why is he using the word 'blessed'? He does not even know if it is actually a curse or a blessing.

The trainees are divided into classes according to their abilities and he belongs to Class S - class with the rarest ability which means he is the only one. Next, there are Class A and Class B. Trainees of Class A are able to control things based on their elements while Class B are people with abilities other than that.

Life in the facility is good but it is too boring. Each trainee is given own room with bathroom attached so Law still can have his time alone without having to be bugged by other trainees. He does not have friends there. He dislikes all the trainees and the coaches except for Corazon. All the other trainees see him as a threat or a rival and he found out few weeks ago some of the trainees are in some sort of alliances to bring him down.

Life over there is quite like a competition. The best trainee gets the best perks and now he is the one topping the ranking. Some students think it is unfair due to his ability but he thinks if those students work hard enough they would be able to surpass him, at least in the ranking chart. But then, it is not like he is going to let them to.

After he is done with his shower, he walks back into the room, opening the closet with a wave of a hand. Then, he stands in front of the closet, slowly going through his clothes until he finally decides to go with a black long sleeves shirt and spotted jeans. He moves his index finger towards him, pulling the shirt out of the closet. Then, he let the shirt floats in front of him, taking the hanger out, throwing it onto his bed.

Then, he lifts both hands up so the shirt can slide smoothly on his body. He does the same for his pants but he only lifts a leg at a time. Next, he sits on his bed, lifting both legs up and his socks and shoes come flying, fitting themselves on his feet. After he is done with his shoes, he stands up and lifts up a hand to catch his bag, flying towards him from his study table while his fluffy hat slowly lands on his head.

Preparation complete.

Now, he is ready for his day.

* * *

xxx

He is just done with breakfast and he is now on his way to his first class of the day. As he walks in the hallway, an annoyingly familiar voice greets him. "Oi, Trafalgar!" He turns to the direction the voice comes from to see a knife flying towards him. With a glance, he redirects the knife back to where it comes from, nearly stabbing the sender - a red haired boy named Eustass Kid, one of the Class A trainees.

"Shit, that's Class S for you." Kid mutters.

Law does not respond to him and resumes his journey to the academic section.

Shitty metal freak.

"Oi, Trafalgar! I'll definitely kill you someday!"

Without looking back, Law lifts his hand, making a downwards gesture with his index finger while he walks. Then, Kid can feel his pants slowly sliding down.

Shit.

The girls start screaming and the boys are laughing at him. "Oi, shitheads! Don't look, don't laugh!"

Law walks away smirking upon hearing the chaos behind him.

The first class for the day is Mathematics. Aside from the ability development classes, the trainees have to attend classes for normal school subjects too. It is part of the facility's attempts to train them into well-rounded individuals. The first four hours of classes daily, Monday to Saturday, are allocated to the normal classes while the next two hours are for their ability training with the coaches. On Sunday, they are free to do whatever they like as long as they stay in the facility area.

Law had already learned the topic the teacher is currently teaching by himself. In fact, he had already studied everything in the text book by himself. So, he just sits there, staring blankly to the projection on the whiteboard while he spins a pen with his hand, drowned in his thoughts.

A moment later, he stops spinning the pen in his hand and slowly takes his hand down, leaving the pen floating in front of him. Then, he points at the pen with his index finger, making the pen spins in front of him, gradually increasing the speed. Suddenly, the metal pen is pulled from in front of him to a direction. He turns to see and finds Kid grinning at him.

Yeah, both of them attend the same class for Mathematics.

The pen is now spinning in front of Kid and the redhead grins at him smugly. Law eyes him for a little while before a thought comes to him and a smirk slowly forms. Next thing Kid knows, his face is already covered in ink.

"Oi, shitty Class S!" Kid yells loudly, making the whole class looks at the redhead in response.

"Eustass, can you come forward and show us how to solve this equation?" The teacher asks Kid, a moment later.

"Sh-.. " He almost cursed but the glare from his teacher makes him change his mind. "I mean, yeah.."

* * *

xxx

"Come on, Law! You're smart! I can't believe you still can't master levitation!" Rocinante yells, frustrated. It has been few weeks since he started coaching Law the levitation part and the teen is not progressing much. He started coaching the teen six months ago and for the first few months he showed a very impressive progress. In just a day he could already make multiple things float at the same time, although not too high. He showed the most impressive progress in the history of the facility but in the last few weeks the teen seemed to have lost his interest and focus.

"I'm not as smart as you think I am." Law says, as he lies on the floor. He only managed to float five centimeter highest off the floor today.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Rocinante asks, eyes glaring at him.

"Why would I?"

"Because _they_ wouldn't let you see your family."

Law does not answer and just stares at the ceiling in silence.

Actually, the older man is right.

He is in his rebellious phase because he had not seen his family in six months.

Levitation requires different kind of mechanism and concentration but he does not think it is that hard actually. It is just that he seriously is not in the mood to do it.

The higher ups monitor every trainee's progress to ensure that they can bring out the best out of everyone especially him so imagine what they think of when he can make multiple things float and hover at the same time, throws knives at targets and hit the bull's eyes at the same time, and makes things explode if he concentrates properly but he cannot freaking levitate?

Maybe he is making it too obvious that he is trying to mess with them.

"Brat, stop playing around!" Corazon shouts and pinches Law's cheek really hard.

"That hurts!"

Shit. He wants to get back at Corazon but he cannot possibly do that because he adores the older man. Even if he wants to hurt any of the trainers, it is still too early for that. There are needleguns equipped with neurotoxin needles hidden in every room in the facility in case any of the students decide to rebel. And, there is also a nanochip planted in his body mainly so they can track him in case he ever goes missing. But then, aside from the tracking function, the chip can also stun them, making them unable to move or even become unconscious.

He had read about his ability in the facility's library and found out that there are some rarer abilities that he can unlock if he tries hard enough. The ability to move things he had never seen, the ability to create some kind of force field around him, and the ability to transfer things by re-materializing them somewhere else. Also, if he trains hard enough, he would be able to release a big amount of energy which can be used to destroy everything around him. Sort of like a bomb.

Superb.

Maybe that is why the government desperately wants him. Lately there are rumors saying that the Revolutionary Army is starting to search for people with special abilities as well so having him with the government is definitely a big advantage.

If he can unlock those abilities he might be able to run away from the facility and then becomes the enemy of the government.

Yay.

But shit. He has to be really strong if he wants to escape. The power takes its toll on his body and there is a limit to how far he can use it for now. Years of training are probably required before he becomes powerful enough for this crazy plan. If he ever gets strong enough, he would definitely blow everything in the facility to smithereens.

Problem is, those abilities are crazy hard to unlock, according to the book and already he is demotivated.

"Oi, what are you daydreaming about?" Rocinante's voice snaps him back from his own thoughts and he is back to practising levitation again.

* * *

xxx

It is three in the evening and he has two hours before physical training time. Aside from developing their abilities and nurturing their brains, the facility also makes sure all the trainees are physically fit. Most of the trainees would usually spend the two hours sleeping but he tries to sneak out of the facility most of the times, just to see the outside world.

The facility is built underground so all he sees daily are the steel walls around him. No trees, no grass, no rocks, no soils, no sunlight.

Damn he misses the outside world so much.

At this point, he is already close enough with Corazon to know the blind spots and every secret passageway from the facility to the world outside.

Luckily the facility is not able to detect if anyone is sneaking out of the facility yet.

So much for being a high security secret facility.

It only takes fifteen minutes for him to be out of the facility area and fifteen minutes to go through the woods surrounding the facility. And now, he is standing on a high grassy ground near a cliff, facing the mountains. From up there, he can see a small town located not too far from where he is standing.

Why is a secret facility located quite close to a small town? What is wrong with these people?

He decides to just ignore the thoughts and sits on the ground, enjoying the view, just observing the whole town. Somehow, the scenery reminds him of his hometown

Shit.

Suddenly, he misses his family and his hometown very much. He is now living in an island far away from his family and ever since he got there he never gets to meet his family anymore. He is only allowed to have a video call session with his family once a month.

To be honest, he would rather just become a normal person. He does not need whatever special and rare abilities. He just wants to live with his family and be a doctor like his father.

Why? Why does he have this ability?

It is fun but if it means he has to be separated from his family he does not want it.

As he gets drowned in his thoughts, tears slowly roll down his cheeks.

He wants to go home.

Suddenly, he hears a voice. "Are you okay?"

He turns to his back to see a boy, probably much younger than him, standing behind him and looking at him with a concerned face. He is wearing a strawhat, yellow T-shirt, and jeans, rolled up to his knees. He is holding a bug net in one hand and in another hand is an insect cage. A rucksack is hanging from his back. He has an innocent face with a scar under his left eye.

What is a young boy doing here? Up on a high ground near the forest all alone? It will be bad if he accidentally trespass into the facility area.

"Does your stomach hurt?" The boy asks again but Law does not reply him.

"My name is Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?" He tries again and Law still does not reply him.

"You're so cold." Luffy pouts. Then, he reaches into his bag and takes out two packets of breads. "Hey, I got breads! Take one!"

Law furrows his brows and side eyes the boy. "I _hate_ bread."

"Finally, you can actually talk! You're picky!"

"Shut up." Then, Law looks at his watch. The time is almost up. He has to go back before anyone other than Corazon finds out he is not at the facility.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy asks, only to be answered with silence. "Can I see you again?"

Law turns his head slowly and stares at the boy. Then, he runs as fast as he can into the woods without any word.


End file.
